Pretty Mean
My 5th fanfic! Feedback is appreciated! Enjoy! Leni was walking around the mall buying some new clothes when she comes across a group of girls. Leni and the girls then became "friends". But things don't go so well after they first met. PROLOGUE (The scene starts showing part of the incident from the epilogue of The Boy Who Cried Idiot. It shows Martin slapping Chandler, forcing him to run away in the horse costume as the kids laugh at them. Leni would then arrive at the playground) Leni: (breathing heavily) Finally! I made it to the finish line! That means I'm in first place! (Leni turns around, only to see Lincoln not coming) Leni: Lincoln? (Leni just stares for a second) Leni: Oh, well! He'll arrive soon, but at least I'm in first place! (Leni would exit the playground and sit on the bench near it. The kids look at each other in confusion) Kid #1: What!? 1 day later... (It shows Leni laying on the bench, STILL waiting for Lincoln. Suddenly, Vanzilla arrives with the rest of the Loud kids inside. They would exit Vanzilla and arrive at the playground, only to see Leni) Leni: Guys? Lori: Oh, thank goodness! (The Louds then run up to Leni) Lori: Why did you have to run away like that? Luna: Yeah! We were so worried about you! Leni: Remember when you said, "Let's Beat Him, Everyone?" I beat him all the way to here in the finish line. Lynn: Um, that's not what we meant by "beating him". What we meant by that was... (Lynn looks at Lincoln, who is making an angry face at Lynn as he crosses his arms and taps his foot) Lynn: Actually, nevermind! Let's just get in the van since we've found you. (The scene skips to Lori driving Vanzilla on the street. Leni is looking out of the window, looking bored. Suddenly, she sees a sign advertising new, shiny dresses) Leni: STOP! (Lori stops Vanzilla as all the Loud kids sans Leni groan in frustration) Lori: What, Leni!? Why do we have to stop!? Lincoln: Yeah! We're not even close to home yet! Leni: I saw a rectangle thingy saying that the newest dresses are in the mall for sale! Lisa: Your point? Leni: I want to buy them! Lori: Leni, you do not need another dress. You literally bought over 25 dresses the past week. You already got that red one, the fire-textured one, the banana dress, the suit and tie dress- Lana: Like that suit and tie the fat rich guy we squirted mustard on had? Lincoln: Shut up, Lana! That was like 9 months ago! Lana: (sighs) Fine... Lori: Now where was I? Oh, yeah! The wing dress, the chicken dress, the cooked chicken dress, and the list goes on! I don't get why you need more dresses! Leni: (begging) But I need those dresses. They're shiny, they're new... Just let me buy them, please! Lori: No! (Leni would hand out her wallet) Leni: I got money. (Leni makes puppy dog eyes at Lori) Lori: Leni, I do not care about your stupid money! We are about to go home after we finally found you and now you just wanna waste all of our time buying some stupid dresses? Well, guess what! It's not gonna happen! Leni: (tears begin to develop in her eyes) But- Lori: Ah, ah, ah! Don't wanna hear it! (Leni begins to cry just because she can't buy a dress) Lincoln: Wow, never knew Leni can be that of a big- (Leni begins to cry harder) Leni: But I wanna buy a new dress- Lori: Leni, we are not gonna buy that stupid- (Leni begins to scream at the top of her lungs. She would then grab Lincoln and beat Lori with it) Lori and Lincoln: Ow! Ow! Ow! (Because of what Leni is doing, she makes Vanzilla sway around, making a lot of close-calls with other cars, resulting a lot of yelling and honks) Lori: Fine! Fine! (Screams) FINE! (Leni stops beating Lori at this moment, giving Lori a chance to press the brake, stopping Vanzilla) Lori: We can just go to the mall, and buy yourself those stupid dresses. Leni: Really? Lori: Yes, Leni! But, you're only gonna buy one dress. You hear me? ONE, DRESS! Leni: Just one? Lori: Yes, just one! Now get back to your seat, get Lincoln back to his seat, and let's just drive along and pretend none of this has ever happened. Leni: Okay! (Leni would grab the injured Lincoln and sit back to her seat. Lori would then continue driving, pretending nothing has ever happened back there) CHAPTER 1 (The Loud kids would then arrive at the Royal Woods Mall) Lori: Alright, Leni! We're here! Leni: (excited) Yes! (hops out of Vanzilla) Now I can buy some new dresses! (sing-song) I'm gonna buy new dresses, I'm gonna buy new dresses, I'm- Lori: But, Hey! Remember what I told you! Only one, i repeat, ONE dress! So do not waste all of your money on those stupid dresses, because that's the only money we have right now. Leni: But don't you have any money? Lori: I wasted them all on those Boyz Will Be Boyz albums. Leni: Oh... Okay then! (Leni was about to turn around until Lori begins to say something) Lori: Wait, before you go, I'm just gonna remind for the last time. Only buy ONE dress! One! Because if you waste all of your money on more than 1 dress, you're gonna be in trouble, BIG TIME! Kapeesh? Leni: Uh, Isn't "Kapeesh" a type of fruit? Lori: No! It's an Italian word for "Got It" or "Understand". Leni: Oh! Well, then I got the kapeesh! Lori: Whatever, just buy the stupid dress! Leni: Okay! (Leni would walk away with her money. Lori would let out a sigh) Lynn: She's probably gonna buy 2 or more dresses. I just know it. Meanwhile... (The scene would show Leni walking around the mall, looking for a dress while humming. As she walks around, she sees one of the new shiny dresses she wanted) Leni: There it is! (Leni would grab the dress. She would continue to hum and walk. While she isn't looking, there was a small scarf on the floor. She would slip on the scarf and accidentally throw the dress into. It suddenly lands on 3 other teenage girls who were drinking cherry soda, causing them to accidentally spill on their dress and 2 shirts. The first one had a black afro along with dark purple eyeshadow, blue irises, and red lipstick, the second one has blue-dyed hair along with a black shirt and jeans, and the third one has blonde hair, freckles, a white shirt saying "I Heart Fashion" and also jeans.) Leni: (getting up) Ugh... What just happened? (Leni suddenly sees the dress on the 3 girls. She then walks over to get the dress, only to see the 3 girls turn at Leni with angry faces) Leni: (noticing the angry faces) Whoops... Sorry... (Suddenly, one of the girls would kick Leni down to the floor) Girl #1: Look what you have done to my purple, sparkly dress! Thanks to you, it's all ruined with cherry soda! Leni: (broken voice while tears develop) I said I was sorry! Girl #2: Sorry's not gonna cut it, dork! Girl #3: Yeah! Now we're gonna take our shirts off and get new ones! (Girls #1 and #2 look at Girl #3) Girl #3: What? Girl #1: Anyways, dork, are you that stupid enough to throw that pink dress right at us?! Leni: I didn't mean to- Girl #3: (mocking tune) I DIDN'T MEAN TO, BECAUSE I'M SO STUPID THAT I THROW DRESSES EVERYWHERE FOR FUN AND NOT TO HURT PEOPLE, BUT DO IT ANYWAYS AND NOT CARE! Girl #1: You know what, let's get away from this dork right here! Girl #2: Yeah! (The 3 girls would walk away from Leni with the dress as Leni begins to cry. Hearing Leni's bawling, the 3 girls would just roll their eyes and just walk. Suddenly, Leni would run up in front of them, begging for forgiveness) Leni: (bawling) PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! (Disgusted, the 3 girls would turn around, but Leni again runs in front of them) Leni: PLEASE! (Again, they would turn around and walk away, but Leni just keeps on running in front of them) Leni: I JUST SAID I DIDN'T MEAN TO- Girl #3: (ticked off) WOULD YOU JUST STOP!? (Girl #3 would kick Leni, making her fall on the floor and cry like a baby) Girl #3: Jeez, I wish we could do something to make this work happy and get over with this! (What Girl #3 said gives Girl #1 an idea) Girl #1: I think I know how we could do that, girls. Girl #3: How? (The 3 girls would get in a circle and whisper to each other. After that, they turn to Leni and walk up to her) Girl #1: (To Leni) You know what? Leni: (Looks up at the 3 girls) Hm? Girl #1: (lying) We forgive you, right girls? Girls #2 and #3: (lying) Mm-hmm! Leni: Really guys? Girl #1: Oh, sure! We definitely do! Girl #3: Anyways, here's your dress back! (Throws the dress at Leni as she catches it) Leni: Wow! Thanks, guys! Girl #1: What's your name by the way? Leni: My name? Oh! My name is Leni Loud! Girl #1: Leni, huh? Leni: Mm-hmm! Girl #1: Huh... Really like that name! My name's Emma. (points at Girl #2) This girl with blue hair is Olivia, (points at Girl #3) and this one with the freckles is Sophie. Olivia: Sup? Sophie: Hey! Leni: Well, I'm just glad you girls forgave me. Now I shall take this new beautiful dress along with me. (Leni was about to walk away until Emma begins to say something) Emma: So... You're a huge fan of fashionable dresses like the one your carrying, huh? (Leni then turns around) Leni: Yeah, why? Olivia: Don't you, like, wanna buy more of them? Leni: I'd love too, but I can't. Emma: Uh, why not? I thought you're a fan of fashionable dresses like that one you're carrying right now. Leni: I am, it's just that... My big sister, Lori... Olivia: Go on! Leni: Said if I buy more than 2 dresses, I'm gonna be in big trouble (The 3 girls look at Leni in silence for a few seconds, and then begin to hysterically laugh) Sophie: SHE SAID YOU'LL BE IN TROUBLE, JUST FOR BUYING OVER TWO FREAKING DRESSES!? (Emma, Olivia, and Sophie continue to laugh) Leni: But, guys! I'm serious! I'll be in big trouble! (The 3 girls begin to calm down) Emma: Listen, Leni! Who cares about what your big sister says? If you're a fan of fashionable dresses, buy as much of them as you want! Sophie: Yeah, your stupid sister is just being a jerk! (Leni thinks about what Emma said) Leni: You know what, guys? You're right! I don't care what Lori says! I'm just gonna buy more of those new shiny dresses! (Leni walks away to buy new dresses. The 3 girls are now relieved that Leni is now gone) Emma: Finally, we got that dork away! Sophie: Yeah! And you what's better? She's gonna be in BIG trouble for buying more than 1 dress. Olivia: Heh! Yeah, I bet her stupid sister is gonna be so ticked off at that dork! (The 3 girls would laugh and continue walking away) CHAPTER 2 Meanwhile... (The scene then cuts to the rest of the Loud kids waiting in Vanzilla for Leni) Lori: Ugh! What is literally taking Leni so long? Lynn: Yeah! She is supposed to be in this dumb van by now! Luan: Seems like Leni is wasting "hour" time! (laughs) (The Loud kids groan at Luan's joke. They then see Leni exiting the mall with more than one dress) Lincoln: Finally, she's out! (notices the amount of dresses she has) Wait a minute... Lori: What? Lincoln: Remember when you told Leni to buy only one dress? Lori: Yeah? Lincoln: Well, to me, it doesn't look like she has one dress. (Lori begins to notice the amount of dresses Leni has. She then makes an angry expression) Lori: Alright, she had it! (Lori opens the van door, hiding her angry expression. Leni then notices Lori) Leni: Oh, hey Lori! Look how much dresses I bought with all of my money! (Shows Lori the amount of dresses she has) Lori: Oh, yes! I see... Hey, uh, Leni? Leni: Hm? Lori: Can you, uh, come here for a second? Leni: Why? Lori: Just come here! I need to tell you something! Leni: Um, okay. (Leni then walks up to Lori and puts her ear in front of Lori's lips) Lori: Alright... (inhales, then begins to scream at the top of her lungs in rage) WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT BUYING MORE THAN ONE DRESS!? Leni: (covering her ears in pain as tears fill up her eyes) Owie! Lori: We discussed about this earlier! You promised that you will buy only one dress, and we suddenly see you with more than one stupid dress! How many dresses did I tell you to buy!? Leni: (voice broken) Uh... One? Lori: Exactly! And how many did you buy!? Leni: Uh... Fifty? Lori: FIVE! YOU BOUGHT FIVE DRESSES WHEN I TOLD YOU TO ONLY BUY ONE! Leni: But, Lori- Lori: I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! GET RID OF THE STUPID DRESSES AND THEN GET IN THE VAN RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! Leni: No! Lori: SAY "NO" AGAIN! SAY, "NO", AGAIN! (Leni is about to cry because of Lori yelling at her) Lori: Not gonna say anything, huh? (Leni would just stand there in tears staring at Lori, not saying a word) Lori: Okay, then! I can just make you do it then! (Lori tries to force Leni to get rid of her dresses) Leni: NO! Lori: Alright, that's it! (Lori would grab out a belt and spank Leni with it, making Leni scream louder as more tears fill her eyes) Lori: How does that feel? (Leni would just bawl, not responding to Lori) Lori: You know what, I'm just gonna shove you in the van. (Lori would then grab the dresses out of Leni's hands, shove Leni in Vanzilla, and throw the dresses in a trash can nearby. The scene shows a little girl and her mother terrified because of what Lori just did to Leni) Little Girl: Mommy? Do people use belts to hit other people when they're bad? Little Girl's Mother: Let's not have a discussion about this, okay sweety? (The scene then cuts to angry Lori entering Vanzilla along with a bawling Leni and the rest of the Loud kids shocked because of what Lori did) Luna: That was WAY harsh man, WAY HARSH- Lori: DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU WITH THIS BELT TOO!? (Luna just stares are Lori, stunned) Lori: That's what I thought... (Lori would then begin to drive Vanzilla while Leni still bawls) Later that night... (The scene then shows Vanzilla parking at the Loud house. Lori would force Leni to hop off Vanzilla and walk to the door as the rest of the Loud kids hop off as well. Lori would then open the door, only to see Rita and Lynn Sr.) Lynn Sr.: Oh, good! You found Leni- (notices Leni's sad expression and dried up tears) Uh... Was she crying? Lori: Yeah! Rita: Why? Lori: Oh, I... kinda scolded her. Lynn Sr.: For running away in the first place? Lori: No, something else. Lynn Sr.: Like what? Lori: Um... Is it alright if we talk about this alone? 'Cause I don't really want the rest of my siblings besides Leni to hear our conversation. Lynn Sr.: Alright, then! (Later, it shows Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori, and Leni at the dining room, alone) Lynn Sr.: So what was it that made you scold Leni so hard that she cried? Lori: Well, you see... While we were driving in the middle of the road, Leni saw some sign that said that there are new dresses in the mall. She wanted to buy them, but then I said no because she already had enough dresses. And then she started to throw a temper tantrum and nearly killed us all, so I had to make her buy those stupid dresses, but only one since we didn't have a lot of money. Then guess what! When she came back, she had like 5 dresses. I got really angry at her, scolded her, and gave her a whoop- I mean, gave her a punishment which was to get rid of those dresses. And then she began to cry. Lynn Sr.: (turns to Leni) Is this true, Leni? Did you waste all of our money over those dumb dresses? Leni: I think, I don't- Lori: Yes, it was! Rita: Alright, thanks for telling us. We'll deal with Leni about this. (Lori then leaves the Dining Room. The parents then turn to Leni with an angry face) Rita: And you, young lady, for wasting our only money we had, you are grounded for 5 days. Lynn Sr.: This means no fashion or any fashion-related things! Leni: (hanging head down sadly) Yes, daddy... (Leni would sadly leave the Dining Room and head to Lori and Leni's room. She would then sit on her bed and let out a deep breath) CHAPTER 3 The next day... (The scene then cuts to Vanzilla driving to the Royal Woods' Mall. Lynn Sr. would then park Vanzilla at the parking lot near the mall) Lynn Sr.: Alright, everyone except Leni, out of the truck! (The Louds sans Leni were about to get out until Leni begins to speak) Leni: Wait, why can't I go? (Everyone would just stare at Leni) Lynn Sr.: Did you forget about it, Leni? You're grounded! Leni: But you didn't say "No Going to the Mall" Rita: Well, yeah! That may be true, but we all know what you're gonna buy there. Fashionable stuff! Leni: But it's- Lynn Sr.: No buts! You're just gonna stay there in the van and wait for us, you got it? Leni: (sighs) Yes, daddy... Lynn Sr.: Good! (to everyone else) Come on, honey and kids! Let's just head in WITHOUT Leni! (Leni would just stare at her family walk away. As soon as they got in, Leni would crouch on her set and exhale as tears fill up her eyes. She was about to hang her head down in grief until she hears 3 familiar voices) Leni: (hears voices) Hm? (Leni would look around and suddenly see Emma, Olivia, and Sophie having a chat with each other. Leni would look around to make sure no one outside is looking. She would then sneak out of Vanzilla and approach Emma, Olivia, and Sophie without a single notice) Sophie: Ha! I just went to that restaurant and then I was like- (Suddenly, they would hear Leni walking towards them. They would slightly turn and look at Leni, disgusted) Emma: (quietly) Oh, great! It's that dork again! Leni: Um, girls? (sniffs) Emma: What do you want- (quickly hides her true feeling towards Leni) I mean... What's the matter, sweetheart? Leni: Remember when you said I can buy as many dresses as I want? Olivia: Uh, yeah? Why? Leni: Well... When I bought 5 dresses, my big sister got really angry. She threw my dresses away and gave me a spanking on my booty. I then got grounded for 59 weeks for doing it and now... (voice broken) I'm banned from going to the mall! (begins to sob) Sophie: (pretends to feel bad for Leni) Aw... I'm so sorry! Olivia: Yeah, your big sister's, like, ignorant. Leni: I know, like, right!? I wish someone can teach her a lesson or something... (What Leni said gives the 3 girls an idea) Emma: Oh, you can teach her alright! Leni: Me? Olivia: Oh, sure! You could do that, right? She got you grounded of course. Leni: Hm, I guess that makes sense. Olivia: Here, we can tell you what to do to give her payback. (Leni would walk closer to the 3 girls. The 3 girls would then whisper in her ear) Later... (The scene then cuts to the house at night. It then cuts to Lori and Leni's room. Leni would slowly wake up and turn to the sleeping Lori) Leni: (in hostility) It's payback time! (Leni would hop off her bed and head towards Lori. She would grab Lori by her legs and exit her and Lori's room with her. She would then walk downstairs and head to the kitchen) The next day... (The scene would then cut to Lori. She would then wake up, only to see herself tied up in a chair) Lori: Wait, what!? (Lori would suddenly hear footsteps. The footsteps would get louder, and louder. Leni would then reveal herself with an angry look) Lori: Leni? Leni: Well, if it isn't the ignorant sister who got me grounded for buying 5 dresses instead of one. So, how does it feel to be stuck on this chair? Hm? Lori: Leni, I don't get why you are- Leni: Silence! Now that I got you here where no one else will find you, now it's time for some PAYBACK! (Leni would dig in her pocket. She slowly pulls the object out, but then suddenly, it reveals to be money. This highly confuses Lori) Lori: Uh, that's payback? Leni: Yes! I'm paying you back for what you did! (Lori would not say anything as 3 black dots pop out above of Lori's head making bubble popping noises. A red question mark then appears making a "Boing" sound) Lori: So you're telling me that you're getting revenge on me just by paying me back with money!? Leni: Well, duh! That's what payback is! Returning people back some money! Lori: Leni, there is a- Meanwhile... (The rest of the Loud kids who were eating breakfast can hear Lori talking indistinctly) Lily: Eh... Why Wiwy Hear Wowi Tawking? (Out of curiosity, they went to the basement to see what is going on, only to see Leni trying to pay Lori back with money) Lincoln: Leni!? Leni: Hm? (notices Lincoln and the others) Oh, Hi Guys! I'm giving Lori payback! Lincoln: Lori payback? Leni: Yeah! I'm paying her back because of what she did! Lincoln: Okay! One, What did she do to make you give her payback? Two, Why would you do it anyways if you have the heart of gold? Three, Where did you get the money from? I thought we were out of them for the love of Luna's cringeworthy song! Leni: Oh, I got the money from Lynn's room right after tying Lori up. (Lynn then blushes in embarrassment) Lucy: Hiding money to save for those protein shakes again, aren't you? Lynn: Shut up! Leni: Anyways, Remember how Lori gave me a spanking on my diaper? Lincoln: Yeah? Leni: That's why I'm giving her payback. Lincoln: Look, Payback is not giving people money just because it has the word "pay" in it. Payback is an act of getting revenge on somebody. Why would you even do that anyways? Leni: Give Lori payback? Oh... Emma, Olivia, and Sophie told me to do it? (The Loud kids sans Leni suddenly get confused) Lincoln: Uh, excuse me, but who the heck is Emma, Olivia, and Sophie? Leni: Oh, they are my new friends I met 2 days ago at the mall while I was buying those new dresses. I accidentally slipped and made them get their clothes wet and they got mad, but then forgave me. They then told me that I should buy more than 1 dress if I want and they told me to give Lori payback. (The Loud kids would then be shocked by what Leni said) Lori: So that's why you bought 5 dresses instead of 1! Lynn: All because of those stupid girls! Lucy: Well, at least they didn't make Leni hide money of us so that she can buy more protein shakes like Lynn. Lynn: Shut up! (grabs out a box that was next to her and throws it at Lucy) Lucy: (sarcastically) Ow... Leni: Hey, it's not my problem- Lincoln: Leni, all this time you got grounded because of those girls after you accidentally made them wet their clothes. You know you shouldn't trust them. Leni: Why? Lincoln: Because, they must've made you disobey your big sister as payback. Leni: But they didn't give me money. Lincoln: For goodness sake, (raises voice) IT'S NOT GIVING PEOPLE MONEY! (Lincoln's yelling has made Leni develop tears in her eyes as she whimpers) Lincoln: (sighs) Look, I know you're just a 16-year old who is very... Well, not that smart, but you should know who to trust and who to not trust. Some people may use you as his or her plan, some people may kidnap you and probably stab you multiple times in a secret basement, and even use you to disobey the people you have to trust, usually for revenge after what you did to them. That's what Emma, Olivia, and Sophie are doing. And you know what's best for you? It's best that you scold them off for even doing this to you as part of their revenge. Leni: Oh, I see... But, Linky? I have a question? Lincoln: Yes? Leni: Can you explain what you mean by all of that? It's making me confused. (Lincoln would groan in frustration) Several minutes of explaining what Lincoln meant by all he said later... Leni: Oh, I get what you mean. Lincoln: So, you gonna tell them off? Leni: I sure am! Lincoln: (smiles at Leni) That's my big sister! (The Loud kids are about to leave the basement until they hear Lori speaking) Lori: AHEM! Is anyone gonna get me out of this chair? Lincoln: Oh, Heh heh! Whoops! Almost forgot Lori back there! (The Loud kids would approach Lori and untie her out of the chair) Lincoln: Okay, NOW Let's leave! (The Loud kids would leave the basement) CHAPTER 4 Later that night... (The scene would then cut to the mall at night. Lori would then park Vanzilla in the parking lot) Lori: Alright, Leni! See those 3 girls yet? Leni: Hmm... Not yet... (Leni continues to look around. Suddenly, she sees the 3 girls exit the mall) Leni: (points at the 3 girls) There! Lincoln: Alright, ready to tell them off? Leni: Sure am! Lincoln: Alright, good luck! (Leni would walk out of Vanzilla and head towards the 3 girls. The scene then cuts to them walking away from the mall) Emma: Well, those boys back there were idiots... Olivia and Sophie: Yeah... (They would suddenly hear Leni walking towards them. They slightly turn only to see Leni) Olivia: (quietly) Oh no! Not that dork again! Emma: (innocently) Uh... Hey, Leni! What are doing here in this time of night- (Leni suddenly pushes Emma in anger) Leni: Hello to you, "People Users for Payback"! Emma: (gets up, then talks innocently) Uh... What are you talking about, sweetheart- (Leni then pushes Emma back down) Leni: Don't call me a sweetheart! I am not a heart that is sweet! Olivia: Uh... Leni- Leni: Ah! I do not wanna hear it! I know what you guys did to me! I got in trouble all because of you fellas! You guys were the reason I got a spanking, got grounded for 5 days, had to give Lori payback, and came here! You 3 girls are nothing but people users who used me as revenge after- (Having enough of this, The 3 girls finally admit their true feelings towards Leni) Emma: You know what!? FINE! We DID use you! We just did all of this to make you happy and forget about the time you made us spilled cherry soda on our dress and shirts! Leni: And you still care about your stupid clothes!? Olivia: Like, yeah! That's what makes us pretty! Those were the most fashionable dresses we had in order to be, well, you know, right until "La dee dee da da"! You threw the dress at us and made us spill the soda on us! Leni: That was an "Axe-E-Dentist"! Emma: Okay, first of all, It's called an "accident", second, you probably do accidents like this is because you're just a DUMB Blonde! Leni: Hey, you have a blonde girl with you! Olivia: She is just a regular blonde! There is a difference between the regular blonde and a dumb blonde! Leni: But we're both blonde- Emma: Alright, I have enough of this! Come on, girls! Let's get away from this dork once and for all! (Emma, Olivia, and Sophie walk away as Leni stares at them in anger) Leni: Yeah... Stay away from me... (Leni begins to walk away, but then Sophie returns to say one more thing) Sophie: Oh, and one more thing! Your name, "Leni", is one of the stupidest names we have ever heard! Dumb Blonde! (Sophie walks away for real, as Leni proceeds to walk towards Vanzilla. When she makes it, she would get inside) Lynn: So, did you show those girls who's boss? Leni: Sure did! Lincoln: Nice job, Leni! Now that you scolded them off, you won't get in trouble anymore. Lori: Alright! Next destination: Home! (The Loud kids sans Lori cheer as Lori drives off to the road. Suddenly, Leni begins to shout) Leni: WAIT! (The Loud kids sans Leni groan in frustration and stop Vanzilla) Lori: Now what!? (The scene then reveals a sign advertising the rare golden dress) Leni: There's, like, this new golden dress for sale. Can we buy it? Please? (The rest of the Loud kids groan in frustration for the last time) THE END EPILOGUE (The scene then shows Emma, Olivia, and Sophie near a different mall) Emma: Well back at that other mall was horrible. Olivia: Yeah... All because of those boys and that DORK! Sophie: But, hey! At least we don't have to deal with her anymore. Olivia: Yeah, but still... Emma: Here! How about we enter this mall instead and pretend everything from before didn't happen? Olivia and Sophie: (In agreement) Sure!I (The girls would enter the mall. After 5 seconds, we see Chandler in the horse costume show up and trip in front of the entrance) Chandler: Oof! (Gets up) Gotta hide... Gotta hide... (Chandler sees the entrance) Chandler: Finally, a place to hide! (Chandler would then quickly enter the mall) Category:Episodes